


The Beginning

by hry



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hry/pseuds/hry
Summary: In the midst of searching for unsuspecting criminals, Spider-Man noticed a long, thin streak of fading clouds in the late afternoon sky that led to the tip of the torch of the Statue of Liberty.





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I know they haven't started calling their usual place the 'usual place' yet, but :-)
> 
> -
> 
> This takes place right after FF#32: Death Of A Hero!
> 
> For those who are too lazy to re/read, Dr Storm (Sue & Johnny's father) died at the end of the issue, saving the lives of the Fantastic Four.

It smelled of burning concrete, and a light smoke and a heavy gloom filled the room. All that Johnny Storm wanted right now was to be alone.

He walked to the open window and looked over his shoulder. Sue was crying in Reed's arms, and Ben was sat on the sofa, looking at Johnny with eyes that gleamed with concern.

"Don't stay out too late, Junior."

"Flame on," he said without the usual bravado. The moisture from his eyes hissed as it fell upon his heated skin. He stepped out on the ledge and leapt into the air, leaving a trail of blaze behind him.

 

* * *

 

In the midst of searching for unsuspecting criminals, Spider-Man noticed a long, thin streak of fading clouds in the late afternoon sky that led to the tip of the torch of the Statue of Liberty.

What's ol’ flamebrain doing at their usual place without letting him know? Well, he'd better go check, just in case he forgot to send him a love letter about it.

 

* * *

 

Several leaps, climbs, and breaks later, an exhausted Spider-Man had finally reached the top of Lady Liberty. He didn't expect to see what he was seeing: a flamed-off Johnny resting his head on folded arms atop his knees, his shoulders shaking sporadically.

He looked so small and vulnerable, Peter felt his throat tighten and his eyes sting at the sight – what should he do? Comforting The Human Torch wasn't exactly at the top of his to-do-list that night, nor was it even on the list.

It was almost dinner time; Aunt May could be worrying about Peter's whereabouts by now, but... What can he do?

"Hey," Spider-Man softly called out to him.

Johnny flinched at the unusual low hum of his voice, turning just his head halfway to look at him. It was enough for Spidey to notice the red veins that crawled from the corners of his eyes and the drying tears that stained his cheeks; they were tinted red from being rubbed on too harshly, and his scarlet lips tinted with grief.

"I don't have time to deal with this circus clown," Johnny muttered to himself, turning back to stare at the bronzed ocean, the dying sun.

"I heard that," Spider-Man teased, "with, you know, my heightened senses and all."

"Go bother someone else, man. I just wanna be alone right now," Johnny stated in a hard tone.

As much as Peter loved to annoy the living daylights out of Johnny, he chastised himself for doing it at a time like this. Everything about Johnny seemed like he didn't want to be left alone, and he shouldn't be left alone in that state.

"You okay, buddy?" Peter asked, and then winced. You okay? Good one, Pete. He practically heard Johnny rolling his eyes on that one.

No reply from Johnny but a restrained sniffle.

"'Well.. obviously.. I'm not, you stupid bughead,'" Spidey said in his best Johnny Storm impression. "'With a swollen head like that, you'd think there'd be a brain somewhere in there.'"

Johnny chuckled wetly and turned to face him. "Hey," he said, prolonging the ‘e’. "That's what I was gonna say! I didn't know Spider-Man could read minds!" Sarcasm.

Behind his mask, Peter's mouth quirked to the left. He walked to Johnny's side, tousling his crisp, golden hair as he sat down. "There's the Johnny we all know and love!" he said with all the enthusiasm he could muster, hanging his red arm around his blue shoulders.

Johnny suddenly felt that he didn't want to be left alone. His eyes darkened in color and a fresh wave of tears came across them. He brought his hands up to cover his pained, flushed face.

He already missed his dad. He was embarrassed of this sudden outburst, embarrassed for the boy who's only trying to give him comfort. He tried to pull away from his hold, but he was too strong – or maybe he just didn't exert that much effort, because all he wanted right now was to be held.

Softly rubbing small circles on the side of Johnny's neck with his thumb, Peter pulled him closer towards him.

 

* * *

 

When Peter felt that Johnny had finally cooled down, he started to get up, thinking about his cold dinner, and most importantly, what a worried mess Aunt May could be right now. Johnny looked up at him with his wide baby blues, questioning.

"My aunt – I mean – I'm needed somewhere else. I really have to go. Sorry."

"Oh! Um, thanks," Johnny said, running his hand through his golden strands, "for staying with me. I needed that."

Peter sheepishly rubbed his arm. "No problemo, Johnny-o. And if you, uh, ever need someone to talk to or whatever, just let me know," he said, shrugging. "I'll be keeping my bug eyes on the skies."

"Sure, sure. No doubt, no doubt," replied Johnny, staring down at his shoes with a small smile, his eyes sad.

He felt that sharp pain washing over him again, but this time, it almost felt bearable.

 


End file.
